


I still love you

by SofiMoia



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiMoia/pseuds/SofiMoia
Summary: "That night was terrifying, marking and changing the lives of many. Even though it was years after her death, I never got over it.Gwen Stacy, I still love you."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I still love you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611806) by BringsHouse. 



> Hello people, this is my first superhero fan and I'd like to start with my favorite marvel hero, the spider man.  
> And I wouldn't want to involve action, or a romance with an oc, even though I really want to. But doing something more personal even involving my favorite hq of his who is "Spider-Man; Blue" I cried horrors.  
> And for those who don't know, spoiler alert:  
> Gwen Stacy was Peter's first passion and his death was a tragedy that not only marked a number of characters, like Peter and Mary Jane who changed after that event, but people read the comic book and marked the end of the silver age of comics.
> 
> The Blue Spider-Man, is a story that passes years after such an event. Which is Peter Parker telling by tapes what it was like to fall in love with her. What puts, pulled out many tears and I recommend you read even me making reference to her at One Shot.
> 
> This story is originally from Brazil, and is being translated by myself and with the help of an online translator. English is not my native language, and I am not yet fluent enough to understand 100% of what was translated. So sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistake, I'll go over something.
> 
> I think I've said too much already ;-;  
> Enjoy.

In Peter Parker's view, on this particular day, the Brooklyn Bridge looks strange, melancholy. And in the dead of night he throws a red rose that floats in the river. Since the dreaded event that marked his whole life, he has not stopped coming to the place with weight on his conscience. Because it was there that a life came to an end and it was his fault.

Green Goblin kidnapped her for discovering her identity, that's why she was thrown. And it was his fault that, in the attempt to save her from the fall, he ended up breaking her neck and Gwen Stacy ended up dying.

He stands there, just watching the rose he threw move while his eyes beneath the mask are sawed with tears that keep on falling. The moon is making a reflection in the water and more memories run through his head about his beloved.

And anyone tells him to just move on, they say that life doesn't stop or stick to the past. He always laughs inside thinking how he could someday forget her.

The blonde was his safe haven, and she always broke the social barrier between them, talking about how much she loved him. He was happy and more and more in love with the girl, because they were considered an impossible couple because of the class differences they had, but they never let themselves be shaken by it and their love remained firm and strong until her father's death.

Peter condemns himself for his choice to walk away. All because Gwen blamed Spider-Man for her father's death, George. Who died saving a child while he was fighting with Dr. Octopus, for on this day you revealed that you knew his identity and made him promise to protect his daughter. He hadn't made that promise long.

Think of Mary Jane, her marriage and how happy you are with her and how she is one of the few people that this event has made your life change dramatically. Seeing today how the redhead is the opposite of when he met her, as an irresponsible teenager who only wanted to party, he is frightened and at the same time happy to have fallen in love again even with some difficulties during this romance. She intends to, and when she heard him recording the tapes on her Uncle Ben's old recorder about Gwen, he didn't get upset, and said he misses her a lot too.

He misses everything before Stacy died. And he always thinks about the love he shared with the blonde. And with several memories in his head on the Brooklyn Bridge just loose:

"I still love you"

With a lot of sadness. Look at the full moon, which reflects on the river and the rose that threw in it disappears joining several others from previous years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comment on what you thought.  
> Constructive criticism will be welcome  
> Kisses ;)


End file.
